You're Mine Alone
by Sandman1191999
Summary: Sasuke is hunting for a certain pink haired Kuniochi...what will happen upon his arrival? Rated M for violence, language, and adult themes/situations. Warning: Slight JuuSaku at first but eventually SasuSaku.
1. A Shadowy Figure

Onyx eyes stared intently at the small brick house below, searching for anyone in the darkness. The eyes began to trail along the driveway as the man heard a car engine suddenly cut off. His eyebrows rose as he watched the pink haired woman and a male step out of the vehicle, shutting their doors behind them. The two young adults carried sluggish movements as they held onto each other dearly, heading for the door.

The woman faltered in her steps quite frequently, nearly falling to the ground and dragging the man down with her on several occasions. It was quite apparent that they were drunk. The Uchiha hissed out loudly when he saw the man, who he had now recognized as his past teammate, unlock the front door with a spare key he had found underneath a pot by the porch. The couple walked in, their movements still lethargic. The pink haired woman giggled nonstop as she abruptly crashed her lips unto the man's, running her fingers through his orange-red locks, tugging at them gingerly.

The man complied by drifting his hands past her endowed hips to her nice round ass, rubbing his hands eagerly against the cloth of her skirt. He unbuttoned her blouse as she reached for his pants' buckle, him now pressing her up against the neighboring wall. Sakura emitted a moan. The man observing from atop a neighbor's roof turned, disgusted, away from the window, a place where any other passers-by could gawk at the scene. His once black eyes were now a crimson red, three dots swirling madly around his pupil.

The infamous missing ninja gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on the sword in his left hand, frustrated. Looks like he would be 'visiting' his old teammate soon. But not now. No. He couldn't let this opportunity pass by just because of his envious emotions. He hopped from where he was standing and stood before the pink haired kunoichi's home. He could hear screaming and moans erupt from the house and he could do nothing but gaze coldly at the ground to prevent himself from barging into the home and ripping the couple apart.

He swiftly hid in the shadows when he heard the man finally shuffle his way out of the front door, Sakura yelling a goodbye after him. 'Now the fun begins.' The Uchiha darkly thought, his lips curling back to form his well-known smirk. He edged into the house, not making a sound.

* * *

The pink haired kunoichi sat in the tub, foamy bubbles surrounding her naked body. She scrubbed between her legs and other privates, blushing uncontrollably at the realization that she had just performed sexual relations with her friend. Surely Juugo wouldn't take it as anything personal, right? It wasn't like they really had a grasp over their actions anyway. They were thoroughly intoxicated. It was just a simple mistake. A mistake which would soon be forgotten and never mentioned about again.

The young woman nodded reassuringly to herself as she began to rinse herself off, giving her hair an extra rinsing to ensure that she got all of the shampoo out. She stepped out onto the bathroom's cold tiled floor when she was done, wrapping a towel firmly around her waist. She walked out of the bathroom, switching off the light, and headed towards her bedroom.

While she walked down the hallway, she got the eeriest sense that she was being watched and glanced back, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Nothing was out of place. She returned her attention back to her bedroom, sending chakra to the palms of her hands. Being brought up as a shinobi, she had learned to always be prepared for any surprise attacks by enemy ninja.

A dark sinister feeling suddenly came upon her and she knew someone was hovering over her. She could _feel _them, their breathing faintly grazing against her neck.

The chakra in her palms only flared as she spun around and swung at whoever was behind her, her towel flying off to the carpet floor. Sakura's eyebrows narrowed when nothing came in contact with her fist, leaving her there alone butt naked in the hallway. She exhaled. Perhaps it was just her nerves. Two patients had died in the past week, something that rarely occurred with the kunoichi, and she hadn't been able to get the proper rest needed for a shinobi, their dying faces constantly haunting her dreams.

She scooped up her towel and placed it around herself once more. She proceeded to her bedroom, where she dressed into her hot pink tank top and red pajama shorts. She felt for the remote through the thin layers of sheets on her bed before finally grasping onto the object, pulling it out from beneath the covers and turning on the TV. She never could go to sleep without some source of light on. She muted the television as she slipped underneath the covers, snuggling deep into her pillows.

The last thing she remembered was another person's chakra in her room and a shadowy figure approaching her bed before undergoing unconsciousness.

* * *

Sakura writhed against her restraints, the shackles digging further into her bare skin. Tape covered her mouth and a thick cloth covered her eyes, prohibiting her from seeing her surroundings. A pungent stench filled the air and she gagged silently to herself. She had attempted several times to send chakra to her palms, wanting to break through the iron encircled around her wrists and ankles. But something blocked her from doing so.

She struggled ferociously with her fetters, trying to slip her hands out of them, to no avail. Her struggles came to a brief halt when she felt the presence from the night before suddenly appear in the room. Someone was standing near her. She grinded her teeth together. She didn't like this feeling. It slowly edged its way up her spine. It was a feeling of despair. She felt as if she were prey, whoever towering over her the predator. The person - or whatever it was - lowered itself down, now leveled to her face.

Their breathing ghostly brushed up her cheek, causing her to mentally shiver. She remained calm on the outside, not wanting to show her captor any fear. She wouldn't let them get to her. She just couldn't. She became shocked when she felt hands begin to untie the piece of cloth behind the back of her head, removing the material from her eyes. Her emerald orbs became bigger as they met onyx ones. Her eyebrows furrowed.

A muffled noise came from the tape over her lips. The man continued to stare at her. His eyes and features were cold and sharp, similar to what they had looked liked in the past, if not harsher. He ignored the pink's constant muffled rants, taking her chin by his right hand and forcing the disgruntled woman to turn her head to the side, exposing her neck. He brought his face to her decolletage, inhaling her scent in deeply. His nostrils flared ever so slightly before retreating back, a revolted expression displayed on his features. He snarled, dropping his hold on her. "You reek of **him**."

Sakura's breathing froze. Her fists clenched. How dare him! She was now enraged, louder sounds shaking from her body, filling the room. The man couldn't help but to smirk smugly at her relentlessness and finally complied, pulling the duck tape away from the kunoichi's rosy lips. A pout lay on her features as she finished her last sentence.

"… have _no _right to say that! Then you decide to show up, straight out of the blue in the middle of the war! Pretending to aid us against Obito before bluntly stabbing us in the back afterwards, murdering the whole entire council! Who does that?! And all for, what, vengeance? A little arrogant familial rivalry?" The Uchiha was now grimacing at her words, the smirk long gone. The shinobi paid him no attention, appearing oblivious to the bubbling anger radiating off of him.

"You are so _pathetic _Sasuke. You had a promising future here and you just left it!Threw it away as if it were nothing. Were you jealous towards Naruto? Was that it? Jealous of Itach-" She was instantly interrupted by a blow to her mouth. She gaped at the Uchiha wide eyed before tightly clenching her mouth shut, the pain from his blow still lingering. The man stood up, no longer bending on his knees.

He placed the tape back on his reluctant captive, earning a hiss from her. He faced away from her, pulling the hood on his coat over his head. He strolled a few yards away from the woman before stopping, muttering something to her. "You know, you really have grown more annoying over the years. Need to learn how to keep that pretty lil' trap of yours shut before someone does it for you." His words were laced with venom. He disappeared from the room.

**A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter, though it was short. Please review if you want an update.**


	2. A Visit

Sakura cursed quietly as she hung from the chains around her wrists. It had been several hours since Sasuke last visited her and the building that she was being held captive in only seemed to grow gloomier and darker by the minute. What had she done to deserve this? She tried hard to come up with an answer but came to no conclusion. How did she - pupil of the powerful fifth hokage - get into this mess? At one moment she was sleeping peacefully in her bed and in the next, she found herself trapped in this hell hole.

Tears began to swell in her eyes. What did he think he was going to do to her? Torture her? Brutally murder her? Or for worse, _force _her to rebuild his clan with him? The salty drops of liquid pouring down her cheeks made her face sticky and puffy. However, the tears weren't due to her being frightened. Nor did it have anything to do with the alertness suddenly consuming her whole being. They were out of _anger. _

Who the **fuck** did he think he was to go and kidnap her?! Did he truly think she would still be a pawn played in his sadistic, twisted mind games?! Did he?! Well, she was sorry to break it to him, but that was a complete HELL NO! When he had left her those many nights ago, something in her spirit cracked along with her love for him. It may not have been fast, but slowly her feelings towards him eroded. He had left her broken and empty. She had cried for countless days, wishing for him to come back. To reciprocate her feelings. She scoffed. Of course, that never did happen.

She futilely pulled at her chains again. No use. She slouched her shoulders. She'd have to stop worrying about the past and think about the future if she were going to try and get out of there. 'What to do...' she pondered.

* * *

Two black orbs studied the tall man walking down the street, the owner of the pair of eyes cautiously following after him. The prideful male frowned when he saw the man suddenly enter a particular brown building. The words "Take and Catch" were painted on the sign next to the facility, the faded pink paint peeling off. The Uchiha reluctantly dropped his sword on the ground as he approached the entrance, taking his hood down to reveal his handsome features. He knocked on the door.

A panel in the wooden door carefully slid open, two brown eyes appearing before his. A chuckle emitted from behind the door.

"Ah. Look at what the cat brought in tonight boys! Sasuke Uchiha. We haven't seen or heard from you in several weeks, lad." Sasuke could see the man grinning through the open panel.

"It's been a year." he grunted. The young male stepped aside, showing that he wasn't alone. A red head with eyes as crimson as her hair was crouched low on the ground. She was in a feeble position, her arms shielding her head. The man chuckled, finally opening the door.

"I take it she was a handful, huh?" he inquired, gingerly picking the girl up in his arms.

The Uchiha exhaled. "You'd be surprised." He watched while the older man carried the girl over to a desk, grabbing a stamp and placing a letter on her arm. The woman's eyes rolled back into her head and she became unconscious instantly. The man arched an eyebrow. "What on Earth have you been doing to these poor girls, boy?" Concern was slightly evident in his voice. Sasuke shrugged.

The brunette sighed, laying the girl on a nearby table. "Damn shame," he started. "She was a pretty one, too. Perhaps Suigetsu will want to have a look at her."

The Uchiha remained silent.

"Don't you want to know how much farther you got before you can reach your goal?" the man asked. The twenty year old didn't respond back so quickly.

"...I already know how many I need left, Hideki. I've got the one right now." he confessed.

Hideki gazed curiously at him. "Then what are you waiting for? Bring her on in!"

Sasuke kept quiet.

"What's wrong? Don't you want-"

"It's none of your business." Sasuke said, cutting him off. The glare he sent Hideki caused the man to shiver. Hideki put his hands up, as if saying he surrendered. "I got it. I'll shut up. Just let me know when you've got the package." Finishing, Hideki turned around to settle down on the chair behind is desk, examining the girl further.

Sasuke's brows narrowed and his expression became stern when he suddenly remembered the main reason why he decided to visit the building in the first place.

"Where the hell is Juugo at?" he questioned. Hideki didn't like the way the Uchiha's voice sounded when he said the name Juugo.

"Why?"

Sasuke's grimace grew deeper in disapproval. "Forget I asked. I'll go find him myself."

He walked past the bewildered Hideki who was trying furiously to figure out what the other man's problem was. 'Oh, right. He's always like that.' Hideki thought, mentally scolding himself for his brief ignorance.

'It's best not to mess with him then.' he told himself.

As the Uchiha opened the door on the other side of the room, he heard Hideki call after him. "Hey! I thought you might wanna know that Juugo's competing with you. Headquarters is pondering on whether or not they'll give two participates the 'second shot.' So I'd be careful if I were you. If you got a girl, you should go ahead and bring her in! If not, just remember to watch your back!"

Hideki waited to see if the man would give him a response. After not appearing to do so, he proceeded to check the sleeping female's pulse. His ears pricked up when he thought the Uchiha said something to him.

"What?"

Wait...was that faint _laughter _he was hearing? The soft, eerie, musical sound abruptly stopped.

"I know." Sasuke replied. He disappeared from the room.

**A/N: Thanks for those who were patient enough for this chapter. Notice that I added all of the past chapters under chapter 1. I also went back and edited the errors people said were wrong in the chapters. Special thanks to these people: CrazyMel2008, REDemption Love and Lies, and Falynn. You helped me alot!^^ Sorry for any errors/misspellings in this chapter! Please review and give criticism. BUT DON'T give flames or I will cut you JUST AS DEEP! Thanks! :D **


End file.
